parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Leonidas Yells at 21 Villains
Animal Control Worker 1: Whoa, you see that? *Animal Control Worker 2: Eh, give me a second. Oh, hey there cute little bunny. What ya doing in the middle of the road? *Chief McBrusque: Cowards! Soon as they hearded us coming they turned pail! *Trina Riffin: It's VIP only. And I'm working on the door! *Gavin: *snarls* We are not retreating until that weasel came along! Our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs! *Tighten: You so pathetic. No matter what side you're on, you're always the loser. *Zygon: Move, and you're dead. *Tuck: Finally. I've been waiting for this day. This Time I'll never have to wait again! *Dr. Carver Clone: That's right! If there those of you what peanuts are, they have none. Passay, I got news for you! Right here! Stay there! *laughing* The take will begin in t-minus five minutes. Have a pussy! *Nabby: Listen up. Here's the plan. We'll deal with the hairy beast on the ship. The rest of you go for the human on the beach. *Leonard: We eat eggs! for Launch. *Raiden the Moon King: This is the end of your story. Now take one last look with that lonely eye. One last look at this wretched place you call home. *Smolder the Bear: I think doing you're havin' matter now. See? I really hate onions, I really hate getting mind bother wrong! Now, if I'm getting any matter, I'm gonna have to do something about to fix the problem for instincts. Is something is wrong with your brains? Take them out and shake them around and wake them up! Hmm. No brain. Well, if there's something wrong with your ears, maybe I can clean them! I want the burger with no onions! *Bruce: Name's Bruce. It's all right. I understand. Why trust a shark, right? *Giant Squid: (Roaring) *Marcel: And that's why I wanted to go this morning. *Bela: Well, well, well... the little human and his pet! *Professor Hinkle: You silly children believe everything you see. When you grow up, you realized that snowman can't come to life. *Jangles the Clown: A BIRTHDAY!!! *Chester V.: Food with legs is much harder catch. They hide, they fight back, they want to live. Ugh. But now that I control your FLDSMDFR, I can pave your island and work in complete secrecy. Live Corp will remain the coolest, hippets company in the world with a new Food Bar version 8.0! *President Alma Coin: There is no progress without compromise. No victory without sacrifice. But I stand here with the Mockingjay to announce that our moment has arrived. *King Leonidas: *losing his temper and starts to roar* STOP... *Animal Control Workers, Chief McBrusque, Trina Riffin, Gavin, Tighten, Zygon, Tuck, Dr. Carver Clone and Nabby looks shocked* THAT... *Leonard, Raiden the Moon King, Smolder the Bear, Bruce, Giant Squid, Marcel, Bela, Professor Hinkle, Jangles the Clown, Chester V. and President Alma Coin looks shocked* BAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!! *(all villains gets knocked to the paint by King Leonidas. Leonidas stops roaring) *King Leonidas: Goal! Ha-ha! Game's over. I win!